The present invention relates to a front vehicle-body structure of a vehicle which comprises a suspension housing, to which a suspension component is attached and which is positioned at a vehicle's front portion.
A suspension housing to receive a load inputted from a damper of a front suspension is provided at a front portion of a vehicle, such as an automotive vehicle. In general, the suspension housing is arranged to connect a front frame extending in a vehicle longitudinal direction and an apron reinforcement extending in the vehicle longitudinal direction and arranged above and on an outward side, in a vehicle width direction, of the front frame (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-005882, for example).
The suspension housing includes a housing body accommodating the front suspension, a suspension top portion supporting an upper end of the damper, connection portions for the front frame and the apron reinforcement, and others. The suspension housing is generally manufactured by a method of a press molding of a steel plate. Meanwhile, a method of casting the suspension housing with aluminum (die-cast aluminum) has been considered from viewpoints of relatively-poor forming flexibility of the press molding and perusing a further reduction of a vehicle-body weight.
A resistance against the load inputted from the suspension top portion is required for the suspension housing. Particularly, the suspension housing needs to be strong enough to restrain it from deforming, falling down inwardly in a vehicle width direction. Even if the inward falling-down deformation of 0.1 mm or so occurs, various performances of maneuverability/stability, NVH (Noise, Vibration, Harshness), strength/durability, and the like are affected by that.